


Kiss Cam

by undergod



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Sporting event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergod/pseuds/undergod
Summary: Simon’s not sure how he got here, at a sports game of all things. He doesn’t like football. But he likes Jace, so he’s trying to learn.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes app dated August 23 2017. I don’t recall writing this.
> 
> Probably the shortest fic I’ve ever written. Happy Valentine’s Day!

Simon’s not sure how he got here, at a sports game of all things, but it’s almost halftime and his voice is officially toast. He’s been screaming since the first whistle, matching the energy of the crowd and then some. Jace is revving him up the most. He yells profanities at the referee while Clary boos loudly at each bad call. Simon’s stuck in the middle, wondering If he should care which team kicked the ball through the sticks.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jace sighs, head in his hands as the siren sounds for the end of—was it the quarter? A period?—their team just short of another goal.

“I’m feeling richer by the second,” Magnus teases from a few seats down, fingers rubbing together as a reminder of their bet. It’s become A Thing, for Magnus to cash in on Jace’s blind faith in their local NFL team, and Alec enjoys watching the two squabble over little details the minute each game ends.

Jace pouts, looking angrily down at his hands like he needs something to look at that isn’t the players on the field in front of them.

“Hey,” Simon says softly, nudging Jace and smiling, “It’s still close! We’re only down by like a few…somethings. Points? Touchdowns? I don’t know, the massive guy just has to like run the field again and place the ball on the ground, yeah?”

Jace is still staring at his palms but his shoulders are now shaking, laughing silently as Simon tries to cheer him up.

“Besides, it’s just a game,” Simon reminds him, backtracking when he catches sight of Izzy shaking her head, fast, “I mean, there’ll be others! And I’ll come to every last one of them and wear this stupid itchy scarf and cheer when you tell me to if it helps.”

“Simon.” Jace feels himself grinning despite the horrendous score, ”You hate football. It was hard enough getting you here today.”

“Hey, I don’t hate it!” Simon says defensively, “I just don’t get it. But I’m learning! And trying, because it’s important to you and, uh, I guess that makes it important to me, too.”

And Jace’s hands start to fall from his face just as Simon reaches out to move them away and then they’re… holding hands. It’s a bizarre turn of events. They stay still, thoughts running wild until Clary starts hitting them repeatedly, pointing up at the widescreen near the top of the stadium.

She’s laughing and Izzy is wolfwhistling and Magnus is making kissy noises whilst Alec films on his phone but Simon can’t breathe because the motherfucking Kiss Cam has put a heart around him and Jace.

Which is truly a dream come true, but also an everloving nightmare and all Simon can do is panic.

“Oh – we’re not…” he stammers, making wide eyes in all directions as he tries to find the camera.

Jace, on the other hand, seems suspiciously calm, moving closer until their knees are knocking in the plastic seats.

“It’s okay,” he promises, resting a hand on Simon’s thigh as if that somehow makes things better instead of ten times worse. And Simon finally looks at him, taking in Jace’s soft smile as he shrugs, leaning in like an invitation.

Which is absurd and surely a joke, or some kind of dream - because there’s no way this is real.

Except there’s thousands of strangers clapping and Jace is barely an inch away—less than that now—and he keeps moving until Simon snaps—shifting in his seat to get closer as his hands grab at Jace’s face—pulling him in—

Their lips touch, gentle at first until the camera pans away. That’s where Simon expects it to end, for the novelty of the kiss to wear off; but Jace has his shirt in his grip. Simon gives in and kisses Jace hard, needing this to mean more.

They’re vaguely aware of their friends flipping out but it’s secondary to them being here, together, sharing feelings they’ve spent so long keeping at bay.

“Um, woah,” Simon says dumbly when they eventually break apart, smiling wide as Jace’s hand finds his own. They watch the rest of the game with their hands clasped, sacrificing their ability to clap for quick kisses in celebration and Simon decides he freaking loves football.


End file.
